The Lost Faces of Louisiana
by LittleMuse31
Summary: Nikolai Russo is just your average teenage girl looking for something in life. She loses her parents and barely has money. She joins the Tiber Street Tiger and faces even more problems then she bargained for... Takes place in 2006
1. The Lost Faces of Louisiana

**_Hi eh-re-body! (background voices: Hi Dr. Nick!) lol srry im hyper right now! Too many pixie sticks :p Well here's my latest fic! Hope you guys like it!_**

* * *

**The Lost Faces of Louisiana**

_**Nikolai's POV**_

As I watched my mother's coffin lower into the great depths on the ground my tears started to flow down my cheeks. I wiped them away, so that no one would see I was crying.

My name is Nikolai Isabella Russo, I'm 16 years old but don't mistake me for my age, I'm as much as a brat and trouble-maker as I was when I was 13 years old. I have an older brother named Jensen Giovanni Russo who's 18, he looks really serious and tough on the outside, but when you know him as long as I do he's a real sweetheart. And I also have a younger brother, Vincent Niccolo Russo, or as Jensen and I call him Vinnie. Vinnie is 5 years old and he is as much as a scoundrel as I ever was. As you can tell from our names and last name we are Italian, and are damn proud of it. We live in a quaint neighbor in Louisiana; it was a great life until everything started to fall apart.

My father died 5 years ago, just when Vinnie was born. He missed Vinnie's birth because he was working late, so he at least wanted to make it so that he could name his child. But something went terribly wrong and the train exploded on its way to the hospital. My mother told the nurse she wanted to sign the birth certificate when her husband arrives, we waited hours but he still never came. A day later we got a visit from my dad's fellow worker who. He explained what happened; my mother and I were in tears when we heard the news. Jensen stayed strong; if it wasn't for him I don't think my mother or I would've made it through the last five years.

So my mother decided to sign the birth certificate, and the baby's name was chosen by me and my brother. Jensen wanted to keep the Italian name thing going so he picked out the name Vincent, while I wanted a name as great and identical to mine, so I chose Niccolo. My brother and I argued to see whose name would be picked to be the baby's first name. My mother chose Vincent which left me disappointed, but she said that Niccole would be the baby's middle name, and so that was the beginning of little Vincent Niccolo Russo.

Today is the day I'm mourning the death of my mother. She died from a heart attack; she was stressed out as it is. Jensen told me that he had expected mom's death so it wasn't as big of a shocker to him as it was to Vinnie and I. But Vinnie really didn't understand what was going on; he began to cry only when he saw me crying, and that's when Jensen told me to stop sobbing so that Vinnie wouldn't worry.

We used the last bit of our money that our mother had in store, for a decent funeral for her. No one but me and my brothers attended. I was beginning to think my life has gone to an end. I have no parents, no money, and no job. _How will my brothers and I survive?_ Jensen said if I behaved well, that Vinnie and I could stay with him, since he was considered an adult at the age of 18, but if I or even Vinnie were to 'cause any trouble to society, that we would be sent away. So I swore to keep from 'causing any serious trouble, and to keep a close eye on Vinnie.

Once the funeral was over Jensen drove Vinnie and I back home.

"I quit my job" Jensen said talking to me.

I was too stunned about my mother's death to react about what he just said. When we got into the house Jensen rushed into his room, I walked to my room and stared blankly at the portrait of me and my mother at the park when I was 8 years old. My eyes became watery and then the tears came flowing down my cheeks again. I pushed the picture down; I heard a knock on my door. It was Vinnie.

"Jensen said to pack your things, sissy" Vinnie said. 'Sissy' was a nick name Vinnie called me since he wasn't able to pronounce Nikolai clearly yet. 'Sissy' was just easier for him.

"What?" I said and then rushed over to Jensen's room. He was packing his belongings into his backpack.

"What was Vinnie talking about when he told me to pack my things?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"We're moving out" Jensen said not taking a second to look up.

"Somewhere around here, right?"

"Nope, somewhere like in Oklahoma"

My mouth hung open and my eyes felt like they were going to pop out. "What!"

"Get your things ready or Vinnie and I are leaving without you." Jensen said as he zipped up his backpack. He opened one of his drawers and took out a jar full of money.

"What's that?" I asked

"Some money I saved up from my job." He said stuffing the money into his back pocket of his jeans. He left his room and rushed over to Vinnie's room and started to pack his things.

"I am not moving Jensen Russo, and that's final!"

Jensen ignored me while he was packing Vinnie's bag. Then when he finished he rushed over to my room.

"Get out of my room!" I yelled after him.

"If you won't pack your things then I will." Jensen said grabbing my backpack and stuffing my clothes in.

"Stop it Jensen! We don't have to move! I want to stay here!" I yelled.

"We'll you can't always get what you want." Jensen said as he smushed all my clothes in my bag.

"This isn't fair!" I yelled again.

"WELL LIFE ISN'T FAIR!" Jensen yelled with all his might and stared at me with his now hallow brown eyes. Before my father died Jensen use to me lively and reckless, now he is empty and serious. I guess I pushed my big bro too far. I ran into the living room and pouted on the couch. After about 15 minutes of packing Jensen brought all the bags into the car.

"Let's go Vin-ster" Jensen said holding onto Vinnie's hand and leading him to the car. When Vinnie was all buckled up Jensen came back into the house and sat down next to me.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled, but things aren't as easy as they were before. Now that mom died we have to move on, and I decided to move on to a new state. So can you please listen to me and respect my wishes." Jensen said as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head and then walked towards the car. After Jensen made sure that everything was turned off he locked the door and jumped into his 1965 Red Mustang Convertible that he got for his 16th birthday from his boss.

When my father died, Jensen had to quiet school and immediately begin looking for a job. Most of the jobs Jensen favored didn't except 13 year olds as workers. But there was this job offering in a car dealing company. Jensen decided to take his chance and do an interview. The boss made a liking to Jensen right away, and gave Jensen the job, especially since our mother was not working for awhile because Vinnie was born; so Jensen really needed that job. So after 3 long hard working years Jensen's boss gave him a busted up old mustang. Jensen loved that car; he fixed it up and made it to the awesome-ist **(_A/N_: _My vocabulary here people...please bare with me_.)** car that it is today.

After a long 4 hours of driving, we finally made it to Oklahoma. Now the only problem was finding a place to stay. We drove for another 2 hours; than luckily we found a decent enough motel we could stay at for a few days until Jensen could find another job.

* * *

_I hope you people liked it!_ **Please** **review**, _but _**NO FLAMES**! 


	2. Welcome To the Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own the tragic boy who is going to be presented in this chapter. But i do own Nikolai, Jensen, Vinnie, and Jess...**

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

**Welcome To the Family**

_**Nikolai's POV **_

I woke up the next morning on the queen sized mattress bed that came with the motel. I had to sleep next to Vinnie 'cause there was only one bed. Jensen had to sleep on a chair, I offered my side of the bed but he said he was comfortable on the chair.

I looked all around our suite but there was no sign of Jensen. Then I found a note and some money underneath a lamp.

_Dear Nikki, _

_I went searching for a job. Go buy some food._

_Jensen_

I put the note back down and then went into the bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. I went back into the room to pick out my outfit. I took out my white shirt that goes over a pink top, my blue Capri's, and my black tennis shoes.

Then I brushed my chocolate colored hair and did my usual hairstyle; a ponytail to the side and then the rest of my hair down. Once I was done getting ready I had to wake up my little brother who was sound asleep.

"Wake up sleepy" I said as I shook my baby brother gently.

"Hmmm?" Vinnie murmured as he flickered his eyes open.

"C'mon let's go get dressed" I said. Once I helped Vinnie take a shower, he picked out his own clothes. When I saw his big royal blue eyes look up at me I couldn't help but smile. Vinnie resembles his father a lot; he has golden blonde hair and big lively blue eyes. Unlike Vinnie, Jensen and I have brunette hair with brown eyes. My older brother and I resemble our mother the most. Vinnie is so carefree and cheerful, he's mostly the reason I always I have a smile on my face.

After Vinnie was dressed in his kaki pants, blue and white t-shirt accompanied by his black tennis shoes, we were out the door. I had no idea where to go, so what I did was walk down the sidewalk and I would see where that would take me.

I reached a diner called 'Jans'. I walked in and got me and my baby bro a booth. We ate breakfast and paid the bill. When we got out we were encountered by Jensen.

"C'mere quick" Jensen said as he pulled me by my arm. We all began to run but Vinnie was slowing us down, so I stopped, picked him up, and began to run to catch up with Jensen.

"What's…this…about?" I asked panting while I was running. Jensen didn't answer me.

"Well did you at least find a job?" I asked as we ran. He shook his head in disappointment. When my big bro stopped running we were standing in front of a place called 'Jays'. I gave my brother a puzzlingly look. He looked at me and then turned away. We entered the place, and my bro led the way. I gripped onto Vinnie while following Jensen; I wondered what Jensen was planning.

"Jess?" Jensen called out.

"Yeah, over here" a voice said. There was this guy with short dark brown hair wearing a black shirt, a jean jacket, followed by blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

"Alright Jess, this is my sister, Nikolai" Jensen said hand gesturing at me.

"Come closer" The guy named Jess said to me. I walked up to Jess who was sitting on a brown leather couch. He was actually pretty decent looking. "Are you capable of handling a knife and a heater?" he asked cocky an eyebrow.

"Umm I suppose" I said nervously. I had no idea what was going on.

"Alright, you seem un-sure of yourself. You're going to have to do a task, okay?" He said folding his hands. I nodded. "You're going to rob a quickie mart. Bring back all the money in the cash register, which should be $100 or more."

I titled my head and wrinkled my forehead "Where, when, and why?" I asked.

"It's at the _DX_ gas station. When, this afternoon, why, so you can become part of my gang."

"And what exactly is your gang?" I asked. I thought he was going to yell at me for asking so many stupid questions, but he seemed to have patience with me.

"The Tiber Street Tigers" He said with a cocky smile. Jess gestured me to come closer, so I put Vinnie down and sat down next to him on the couch. He reached into his pocket and took out a handful of materials that I'd probably need to accomplish my task.

"Here's a heater, a dagger, and a couple of bullets. But be careful, the gun's loaded." He said handing me the items.

I carefully put the knife, bullets, and gun in my pocket. I got up from the couch and asked, "Why don't my brothers have to do a task?"

"Because Jensen is a master, as he says, of using all the things that you have in your pocket, and your little brother is way too young to do these sorts of things. But if you happen to successfully accomplish your task you and both your brothers will be part of my gang." Jess said leaning back on the couch and crossing his arms. I made a pouting look at Jensen and then turned back to Jess.

"So where is this _DX_ anyhow?" I asked imitating how Jess crossed his arms.

"Go down this block, you'll find yourself at a park, then cross the street and head straight until you find yourself in said gas station." Jess said taking a drag out of his cigarette, "Now make me proud"

I walked out 'Jays' with my two brothers behind me.

"Why do you want to become part of the Tiber Street Tigers?" I asked angrily at Jensen. "This will definitely make me cause trouble in society."

"No, this will protect us from any harm coming to this family. Once we are part of Jess's gang we become part of his family." Jensen said.

"But what happens if I get caught by the cops in the gas station? I'll be sent away!" I stopped walking and stared at Jensen with my big puppy brown eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll pretend I'm buying something inside while you do your thing and then we get the hell out of there. And in any case you need help, I'll be there."

I nodded and then continued walking. Once we were standing across the street from the _DX,_ my eyes widened and I became shaky. My brothers and I walked in the mart and stood frozen still at the door.

"Shouldn't I wear like a mask to cover my identity?" I whispered to Jensen.

"Go do your task, will ya…" Jensen said walking towards the stack of potato chips with Vinnie. I gulped and then walked up the clerk.

"Hi can I help you" the boy asked cheerfully. He was pretty good-looking; he had the looks of a movie star **_(A/N:hint hint:) _**I felt bad that I had to rob him, but I had to make my brother happy, so I had to fulfill my task.

I immediately took out the heater and aimed it in the clerk's direction. "G-give me all the money in the cash register!" I stammered while I yelled. The boy looked at me with his soft blue eyes and then glared at me.

"Now!" I yelled

He continued to look at me and then he crossed his arms "No" he said. _Oh my fucking gawd, what do I do? I don't want to shoot him._ I then purposely shot a bullet about 10 inches away from his head. _Maybe I'll startle him…_

"Give me the money!" I yelled again.

"No" The boy said jumping over the counter and walking closer to me. Then, thankfully, Jensen came into the picture. He went behind the boy and got him in a head lock and held the gun pointing to the boy's head.

"Give us the money!" Jensen yelled fiercely.

The boy sighed and then walked towards the cash register. **_(Note: Jensen is still pointing the gun at the boy.)_** The boy stacked the money in a paper bag and then threw it at us.

"Much appreciated" I said with a smirk and then Jensen picked up Vinnie, who was picking out a soda from the cooler, and then ran like the mother effers we were.

"Thanks so much Jensen" I said smiling at the paper bag.

"Just don't tell Jess I did the task for you, than he won't let us in." Jensen said.

I was happy that we accomplished the task, but I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I guess it was guilt. We ran back to 'Jays' and walked up to Jess. I threw the paper bag at his lap. He counted up the money and then put it back in the bag.

"There is approximately $145 in this bag. It shows that you know how to do business with a gun in your hand." Jess said folding his hands; he had a satisfied smile on his face. "Alright, welcome to the family"

Jensen and I looked at each other and smiles immediately came to our faces. _We are finally part of a bigger family! I just hope I never see the movie-star looking boy again…_

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	3. The Unexpected Meeting

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. And sadly i dont own Jess...technically Milo Ventimiglia does (if you don't know him maybe this might ring a bell: he played Jess on Gilmore Girls.) And i want to correct the disclaimer is chapter 2...I DON'T OWN JESS. Dallygally19 owns Callie...and i own everyone else that doesnt sound familiar to you._**

* * *

_Chapter 3:_****

"**The Unexpected Meeting"**

_**Nikolai's POV **_

The next morning I woke up at 11 AM, and neither Jensen nor Vinnie were inside our room. I did however find a note under the lamp again. It read as said:

_Nikki_

_I took Vinnie for the day. We are both looking for the right job for me. Meet me back at the motel at 4:00PM sharp. _

_Jensen_

I took a long shower and got dressed. I put the blade that Jess gave me in my pocket; I put the heater in my backpack. Hopefully I wouldn't need the gun today. By the time I left the house it was around 12:30. I didn't know where to wander around, so I walked up the street where the park was. I sat down on the swing and started reminiscing about my life back in Louisiana. My daydream was soon cut short when I heard a shriek from a girl. I got up from the swing, stunned from the noise and started to scan my surroundings.

I kept hearing voices, but I didn't know where they were coming from. I started to walk around. _Maybe I would see who was making the noises._ When I was at the corner of the block, I saw a girl surrounded by three guys. The girl was avoiding the boys as best as she could, but I could tell the guys were getting on her nerves.

"Get away from me!" The girl yelled as she tried to walk away, but one of the boys went in front of her.

"Wait baby, let's hang out a bit." The boy said grabbing onto the girl's arm. The girl struggled to get loose. She took a punch at the boy who just spoke to her, but he dodged it. Instead the boy took a punch at her and hit her on the chin. I heard a loud yelp and I knew I had to do something. _Maybe she's also a Tiber Street Tiger gang member…_

I ran towards the girl and flipped out my blade. The boy glared at me, and the two other boys started to surround me.

"Hey sweet thang, what brings you here?" One of the boys said.

I took my first punch but the boy stopped it. He squeezed my hand with all his might. I didn't know what to do so I grabbed my blade firmly and made a deep cut slash on his right cheek.

I approached the guy who took hold of the girl. He let the girl go free and charged at me leading his fist in my stomach. He blew a lot of air out of me, but I did my best to stand my ground. I flipped the blade back into my pocket and did my best to punch the guy who hit me. He grabbed both of my arms and held them behind my back. Luckily, the girl didn't leave me there to handle the three guys on my own. She punched the boy on the head, then he let me go.

"Thanks' I said trying to catch my breath. She looked at me and gave me half a smile. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Callie" She said and then took another swing to another of the three boys.

I kicked one of the boys in his private area, which made him crash to the ground. I spat at his face and then was about to continue to punch the other boys. Until one of the boys forced his knee on my back and then grabbed onto my arms. Callie was in trouble herself; the boy she was fighting pinned her to the ground. I thought this was going to be the end of me, when suddenly, the boy that was holding me let go and fell to the ground. I wrinkled my forehead and cocked an eyebrow. _What the hell just happened? _

I got my answer when someone grabbed onto my arm, I turned around; it was Jess.

"Jess!" I said cheerfully. He didn't say anything, he started to pull me down the block, but I stopped. "The girl, we have to help her!"

"No, we don't" Jess said ignorantly. I widened my eyes and stared at him with my big brown eyes. He rolled his eyes and ran back to the girl. I was close behind him. Jess took a punch to the guy's neck, which left the guy paralyzed a little bit. Callie got her chance and escaped. Then Jess started to pull me down the street again.

"What were you doing with her?" He asked with an annoyed voice in his tone.

"She was in trouble, I thought I would help her." I said innocently.

"She's not part of our gang. She should've called her own people." Jess said taking out a cigarette.

"Oh, I thought she was a Tiber Street Tiger…" I said aimlessly.

Jess looked at me and started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're the only girl in the Tiber Street Tigers" Jess said taking a long drag on his weed.

"Are you serious?" I asked astonishingly.

"Yeah, so far in the gang is: Me, Draco, Tony, Lance, Jensen, Vinnie, and you." Jess said smiling at me.

"Uh huh…and why haven't other girls joined, I wonder" I said crossing my arms.

"I don't know…but be assured that every guy in my gang as gone on a date several times. So we have all been associated with girls." Jess said.

"That's great though. More boys for me to flirt with." I said winking at Jess. He grinned at me, and then let out a sigh.

"So are you hungry?" He asked.

"I'm starving. I didn't eat breakfast this morning." I said rubbing my stomach.

"How can you miss breakfast? That's the most important meal of the day, young lady." Jess said with a serious tone in his voice, and wagging his finger at me. Then he cracked a smile.

"Very funny Jess…but I already get enough out of Jensen" I said. We passed Jays, which was awkward since I thought we were going to go inside.

"Jess, where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Well you said you were hungry, right? So I'm taking you out to eat." Jess said giving me a smirk.

"Aww that's sweet. But isn't this like a date?" I asked cocking an eye brow.

"Yeah, you can think of it that way." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and then grabbed onto his arm and snuggled next to him.

We entered a place called 'The Dingo'. It reminded me of 'Jays', _I'm still confused why we didn't just go there instead. _Jess got us a booth and we sat across from each other.

"Hi, may I take your order?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah, can I have umm a cheeseburger, a hot dog, a pizza, some fries, a coke, and a salad" I said handing the lady my menu.

"You sure eat a lot" Jess teased. I gave him a sarcastic smile, than he ordered half of what I wanted. After our food arrived we both started to pig out.

I ate the cheeseburger, the hot dog, and the fries, and I was half way done with my pizza. While eating, Jess started to explain to me the rules and regulations of the Tiber Street Tigers. Then, we were rudely interrupted by some guy with his hair greased back and wearing a black t-shirt.

"Were you the one who helped my girl fight those Socs?" The guy asked.

"What are Socs?" I asked looking at the guy.

"Leave us alone Tim" Jess ignorantly looking the other way.

"Socs are the three boys you slugged with Callie" the boy, who Jess called Tim, said. I mouthed out an 'oh' and turned back to face Jess.

"Oh, how's Callie doing?" I turned swiftly before Tim was about to leave. Tim then signaled to someone, which was Callie. They sat down at our booth.

"Hey Callie" I said cheerfully.

"C'mon Nikki, let's go somewhere else" Jess said getting out of the booth.

"Oh, so that's your name…" Callie said tapping her index finger on her chin.

"My real name is Nikolai"

"Nice to meet ya" Callie smiled.

"Nikki, let's go somewhere else. Where there are no annoyances." Jess said irritatingly.

"The only annoyance thing around here, is you're complaining, Jess" Tim said glaring at my gang leader.

"Let's go Nikki" Jess said pulling me. I waved to Tim and Callie before I left.

"What happened back there? They just wanted to talk to us" I said naively.

"Nikki, they aren't part of us. They are lower then us." Jess said.

"We're all greasers! Doesn't that matter…" I said

"It's hard to explain it, but each gang tries to keep away from other gangs." Jess said, "For example, do you see the Tim Shepherd gang and the River Kings hanging out together?"

"I don't know who either of those gangs are, so I wouldn't know." I said scratching my head in confusion.

Jess smiled at me and then stopped walking. "You aren't like any other girl I've ever met…you seem so innocent, but from what Jensen says you're a real wild child."

"That's an easy one Jess. I'm just one of a kind" I grinned. He grinned too and then leaned closer to me, before I knew it our lips were pressed against each others. We were making out for a couple of minutes, but then I backed away.

"I gotta get going. Jensen told me to meet him at the motel at 4." I said.

"Alright, see ya around" Jess said, and gave me on quick kiss on the cheek.

I checked the time; it was 3:55PM. _I have to be back at the motel at 4 sharp! I'm going to be late! _I ran as quickly as I could to the motel. Luckily, I made it around 4:05, and Jensen wasn't mad.

"I got a job" he said

"Awesome! Where?"

"At someplace called 'The Dingo'"

"Oh really? That's cool." I gulped. _I hope Jensen didn't see me and Jess together. I wonder how he would take it when I tell him I think I really like our gang leader. _

After a few minutes of silence I decided to bring Jess up. "Hey Jensen, what do you think of Jess?" I asked.

"He's an okay guy I guess"

"You think I'd ever go out with anyone from the Tiber Street Tigers?" I asked. _I said 'anyone' but I really meant Jess. _

"Yeah, maybe" Jensen said, I cheered up and began to smile. "But I would really appreciate it if you picked any guy except for Jess." My smiled faded.

"Uhh why?" I asked curiously

"'Cause he's like a hood; I don't want you to be in love with a guy like him, he'll get you into a lot of trouble, understand?"

I nodded my head. _Maybe Jensen should see the other side of Jess. He's not much of a hood if you get to know him better. _

* * *

**_Please R&R_**


	4. Expect the Unexpected

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders or Jess :'( If only i owned one of those two, i would be extremely hap-hap-happy:)**_

* * *

_Chapter 4:_

"**Expect the Unexpected"**

_**Nikolai's POV **_

After I spoke to Jensen about his new job, we decided to go grocery shopping with the money that is left over. I brought Vinnie to the kid's section of the market, while Jensen bought the food we will need until he gets his paycheck from working at 'The Dingo'. When we returned back to our motel, Jensen started to pack the food into our miniature refrigerator. I couldn't stay inside the whole night. I needed to get some fresh air, so I told Jensen I was going to take a walk with Vinnie.

My little brother and I started to walk around the park. Vinnie got all excited when he saw the swings. I helped him get on, and pushed him several times until he began to pump on his own.

I started to look around the park. It was very peaceful in the night time, and very romantic. I was admiring the couple who was engaged in heavy make out. They looked so happy and adorable. The boy looked a little like Jess though…I stared closer to the boy's face. Then I felt my insides freeze. _Oh my god…it is Jess!_

"Vinnie, I'm not feeling good. Let's go back to the motel." I said

"In…a minute…sissy, I'm having…too much…fun!" Vinnie said in between every swing. I sighed and shut my eyes for minute; trying to forget the picture of Jess making out with another girl. I turned around to ask Vinnie to leave, then I was surprise to find a boy leaning against the swing's pole.

"Who're you?" I asked giving the boy a puzzlingly stare.

"You're new here, aren't you?" The boy said.

"How'd you know?" I asked curiously

"'Cause every girl knows who I am." The boy said with a cocky smile.

"Oh really?" I said letting the boy have his moment "And who are you?"

"Dallas Winston" He said licking his bottom lip. "Do you know anyone around here?"

"Well I'm part of Tiber Street Tigers. So I associate with Jess and his friends." I said avoiding eye contact when I said the name 'Jess'.

"What's your name?"

"Nikolai"

Vinnie got off the swing and started tugging on Dallas's jacket sleeve. "Are you my sister's boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Vinnie, I just met him!" I said astonished at my little brother's question.

"This is your little brother I assume."_ What gave you that idea dimwit…okay I'm acting like a smartass…_ Dallas crouched down to Vinnie's size. "What's your name?"

"Vinnie"

Dallas got up and scrambled my little brother's hair. Vinnie smiled and ran back to the swings.

"I'm sorry to say, but he doesn't look at all like you." Dallas said grinning at his remark.

"Yeah, well he looks more like my father, while me and my brother got my mother's genes." I said staring at Vinnie, and reminiscing about my father.

"You have another brother?"

"Yeah, older though. Our parents died so he's in charge of me and Vinnie."

"Oh, I have some friend's who's parents died too. You should meet 'em sometime."

"I don't know, Jess told me not to associate with other gang members other then the Tiber Street Tigers." I said glaring at Jess who was practically eating the girl's face.

"Oh you're gang leader is Jess, right?"

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Isn't that him making out over there?" Dallas said pointing towards the ass wipe and his whore. "Oh my god! That's Sylvia!"

"Who?" I said not really paying attention to what Dallas said.

"Sylvia, some broad I went out with. I just never thought she would go for him…"

"And what's wrong with him?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Dallas looked at me with a confusing stare.

"Oh, you like him, don't you?" He grinned.

"I don't know, but right now I hate him. He's having to much fun lip wrestling with Sylvia." I said rolling me eyes in disgust

"Have you two had any sexual contact?" Dallas asked lighting a cigarette.

"We just made out, but I mean I thought he liked me. Now I see he's out with another girl!" I spoke louder with every word.

"This is the east side babe. You find guys doing this all the time." Dallas said taking a long drag on his weed.

I laughed at what Dally said, even though he was probably talking the truth. Then I heard a voice call my name. I turned around and saw Jess about 3 feet away from me, and with his arm around Sylvia. I thought fast and stood beside Dally, grabbing onto his arm.

"Hey Jess" I said casually, "What are you doing around here?"

"I'm just taking a walk with my friend." Jess said holding onto Sylvia's hand. I got an urge of jealously rush through me.

"Yeah, well me and my friend, are taking a walk to, right Dally" I said giving Dallas a look that said 'just-go-along-with-everything-I-say'.

"Yeah, that's right" Dally said bringing me in front of him and grabbing onto my waist.

"I thought I told you not to associate with other greasers other then the Tiber Street Tigers?" Jess said strictly.

"Well you're not hanging out with a Tiber Street Tiger member…" I said making a point and then leaning back on Dally. Jess rolled his eyes and started to wrap his arms around Sylvia. I was going to play along to, so started to nibble on Dally's ear. Jess then started to kiss Sylvia's neck. Then I turned Dally's head and started to kiss him on the lips. I glanced at Jess who was doing the same thing.

"You're just doing this to get back at Jess…" Dally said while I was kissing him.

"Yeah, you wanna to stop then?" I asked pausing for a minute.

"Nah, that's okay." Dally said pressing his lips against mine. We were one a roll, Dally and I, until someone started to tug my shirt. I stopped and looked down; it was Vinnie, "Yes?" I said.

"I want to go home now" Vinnie whined.

"Alright, I gotta go Dal" I said.

"Alright, I'll walk you home" Dally said putting his arm around me. Reluctantly, Jess and Sylvia stopped making out, and turned to us. "Leaving already?" Jess asked with a smirk. I ignored what he said and continued to walk with Dally and Vinnie. Once we reached the motel I kissed Dally good-bye, but he wouldn't back away. He pushed onto the wall of the motel and started to make out with me.

"I gotta go Dal" I said while he kissed me.

"In a minute" He said. Then he started to massage his tongue with mine. Then the unexpected happened, Jensen came down stairs, and Dal and I immediately stopped.

"Hey Jensen, what are you doing down here?" I asked innocently.

"Well when Vinnie came to our room without you and said you were with a boy I wanted to see if he was telling me the truth." Jensen sighed, "And he was"

"My friend was just leaving, right Dal?" I said giving Dally a 'go-away' look.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" Dally said kissing my cheek and then walked off.

"And who the hell was that? He didn't look like any guy in the Tiber Street Tigers…" Jensen trailed off.

"He's a regular greaser. I met him while I was walking around with Vinnie." I said staring at the ground.

"C'mon, let's go back inside." Jensen said, "You have a long day tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"You'll see…" Jensen said with a smirk. I gulped and walked our motel room.

* * *

**_Please R&R_**

* * *


	5. How I Wonder Who You Are

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, or Rusty James...i do own Nikolai, Jensen, and Vinnie!_**

* * *

**"How I Wonder Who You Are…"**

_**Nikolai's POV**_

The next morning, I was lucky enough to see Jensen before he left for work. I was fortunate enough to hear that Vinnie was going to a daycare center until Jensen came out of work. Jensen said that if I was going to be hanging out with the boy I was making out with last night, that it would be safer if Vinnie stayed with kids his own age. After Jensen and Vinnie walked out the door, I took a shower and got dressed in my black short leather dress, my black beaded necklace, my black converses, and my black ankle boots. I fixed my hair up in a low ponytail and sprayed my favorite perfume on me. After I ate breakfast that Jensen had left over, I started walking towards the park. My goal was to find Dally and then find Jess.

Reluctantly, I found Dally slouching on the park bench. He didn't notice I was there so I tip toed behind him. Then once I was behind Dally, I pushed him slightly, but my luck changed when he flipped out his blade and pointed it at me.

"Jesus Christ Nikki, why'd you do that for? I could've hurt you." Dally said putting his blade back in his pocket.

"Sorry Dal" I chuckled. I laugh at the weirdest moments. "I just wanted to have some fun." I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"C'mon" Dally said getting up, "I wanna show you to some friends."

I had no idea where we were going, but the scenery looked familiar. I didn't know where I've seen these things before, but I blocked that out of my mind. When we crossed the street I froze when I saw a sign saying '_DX_'. Dally then turned around and gave me a perplexed look.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking towards me while I walked backwards.

"D-Dally, I can't go there" I said stricken with fear.

"Why? C'mon, I want to introduce you to some friends…" He said tugging my arm. I pulled my arm back and began to walk backwards faster. Dally didn't take 'no' for an answer, 'cause he grabbed me and carried me over his shoulder.

I kicked and screamed and made a loud commotion. I even heard Dally laugh when I started to pound my fist on his back. I was also worried since I was wearing a short dress; people were able to see my pink polka dotted panties.

Once Dally stopped, he gently placed me down. I slapped his face and he grinned at me. Then I shuddered when I heard a voice say "Who's this?"

I turned around slowly until I faced: The movie-star looking kid, a boy with jet black hair that had a swirl to it, a girl with long brunette colored hair, and another boy with short brunette colored hair.

Once I saw the movie-star boy, both of our eyes widened. I began to walk backwards again until I collided with Dally.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grinned.

"I…I….I…" was all I could say. I was still looking at the movie-star boy, and he was still staring at me. His once soft blue eyes turned to the hard dark eyes I had seen before, at the time Jensen and I stole the money in the cash register.

"Hey, what's your name?" the girl with the long brown hair asked me. She was leaning on the other brown haired boy, who was leaning against a red convertible.

My mouth was open but nothing was coming out. I was **still **staring at the movie-star boy, but now I was trembling. Dally held his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Why are you trembling?" He whispered.

I shifted my eyes to the cemented ground, "I'm scared" I whispered with the most frightened voice.

Dally lifted his head and answered the question for me. "Her name's Nikolai". Dally then led me to a gas pump and leaned on it, making me lean on him. Then he laid his head on my shoulder again and whispered, "The girl, her name is Antonella. The guy she's leaning on, his name is Rusty James. The boy over there with the black hair, he's Steve. And the boy who's working on the car that Antonella and Rusty James are leaning on is Sodapop."

I gulped when he pointed to the movie-star looking boy, who I found out his name is Sodapop. I stared closer at Sodapop, and found a blade placed firmly in his back pocket. I started to step backwards, but that's when I realized that I was going no where since I was leaning on Dally.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked worriedly. I replied with a shake of my head. When I just started to calm down Sodapop walked up to Dally.

"Hey Dally, you think you can help me with this?" Sodapop asked holding up a welding and flickering with the button that makes the fire come out.

I yelled my lungs out when I saw the fire. I had the image of Soda as the devil, and he's like underground where fire is blazing out, and he's holding a fireball in the palm of his hand, and was about to throw it at me.

"I didn't want to do it!" I yelled out. Everyone had their eyes on me. I stared blankly at all of them, and started to tremble again. Dally rubbed his hands gently up and down my arms. "Calm down" he said soothingly.

"I'll be back" Dally whispered into my ear. When Dally moved away from his position, Soda gave me a devilish smirk and flicked out the fire one more time. Then Dally walked away with Soda following close behind him.

I shook my head vigorously, trying to discard the thought of Soda killing me from my mind. When my eyes were able to see straight again, I was facing Antonella and Rusty James.

"Hey there" Antonella said. I blinked my eyes several times and then cocked an eye brow.

"Your name is Antonella, right?" I said finally making full sense when I spoke.

"Yeah, Dally must've told you huh" She said with a smile.

"What's up with you being all weird?" Rusty James asked me.

"I'm…I'm just freaked out." I said fiddling with a strand on my hair.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be scared of around here. Everyone who doesn't look like a pee wee and who are not dressed in madras are cool." Antonella said.

"Thanks for the info" I chuckled.

When Dally came back he whispered into my ear, "Let's go somewhere else." I nodded and said good-bye to everyone except for Soda.

Before I walked away with Dally, Soda pulled me back. "Let me talk to Nikolai alone for a minute, 'kay Dal?"

"Alright" Dally replied and then took out a cigarette.

"Dally, no wait…" I said but Soda covered my mouth, and led me about 10 feet away from Dally.

"Okay listen here, you don't like me and I don't like you. I know it was you who robbed the store, but I didn't call the cops."

"W-why?" I interrupted.

"I don't know why. But if you don't want me to get the fuzz on you, you better not even _think_ about doing that again. I almost lost my job when my boss found out! He knows I can defend myself easily, but I must've been stupid about letting a pretty girl get away with the money. I'm letting you off with a warning…"

My fear turned into rage. I know it was my fault that he hated me, but I didn't want to put up with his attitude.

"You listen to me!" I spoke aloud and I tapped my index finger viscously on his chest. "What happened last time at the store was business. I'm not part of your gang and I don't plan too be. I'm a Tiber Street Tiger and that was my task, to rob your store. My brothers and I are now in the family of the Tigers. We have no money and no parents, and I don't intend to be frightened by a guy like you. And if you even try to lay a finger on me, I swear I'll make my gang kick your ass it won't even be funny."

Soda was glaring at me and was about to say something, but then his eyes widened and his mouth was hanging open.

"Nikki, look who it is" Dally said walking towards me and Soda, and pointing behind me. I turned around and saw Jess walking with a girl. This time it wasn't the same girl at the park last night, it was a different girl. Jess stared at me from across the block and smirked at me. Then he turned forward, placed his hand on the girl's ass, and continued to walk away.

"Sandy…" I heard Soda say softly.

"That son of a bitch; he likes to go with other girls just to get on my nerves…" I said to no one in particular.

"You know him?" Soda asked me.

I looked at him then looked at Dally then faced Soda again and sighed. "Yeah, I know him. We were close…at one point."

Soda then spat on the ground and walked back to his job.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Dally as we walked the opposite direction of Jess's destination. Now I don't even feel like looking at Jess anymore.

"That girl with Jess was Soda's girl. I don't know what happened, but now I guess she's with Jess." Dally said throwing his cigarette to the street. "I wonder what happened to Sylvia…" He muttered.

I turned around to see if Jess was still in view, and unfortunately he was. But what surprised me more what the he was staring right back at me...

* * *

**_Please R&R!_**


	6. I'll Do Anything For You

**_Disclaimer: I own everything that doesn't seem familiar to you people._**

* * *

**I'll Do Anything For You**

_**Nikolai POV**_

While Dal and I were walking around, I got a phone call from Jensen.

"_Hello?" I said. _

"_Hey Nick, its Jensen." _

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_I need you to come to the Dingo right away."_

"_Okay, I'll be there in a few. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

"I gotta go to my brother's job." I told Dally.

"He works at the Dingo?"

"Uh-huh"

So we reached the Dingo in a matter of minutes. I told Dally to wait outside. I didn't think Jensen would like it if Dally followed me in. So I went inside and found my brother at the bar.

"Hey Jensen" I said cheerfully.

"You know what today is?" He asked.

"No"

"Today is Vinnie's birthday"

_Oh shit! _"Oh man, I forgot…"

"Yeah, I have a late shift today. So you have to pick up Vinnie and his little friends at the daycare center, and take them to Chuck E. Cheese." Jensen said teasingly.

My eyes widened, "Are you serious….all by myself?"

"Yeah" He said with a smirk

"But- -" I began but Jensen cut me off.

"Here are the keys to the Ford Windstar Passenger Van; it's parked right in front of this place. I got the directions for the party out of Map Quest so it won't be hard to drive there. Oh yeah and you are going to have to pay for everyone. I would've but I don't get my pay check until tomorrow, so I'll pay you back when I get some money." Jensen said giving me the car keys and a sheet of paper.

"Fine…wait, when did we get a van?"

"I rented it"

I mouthed out an 'oh'. Jensen waved mockingly at me to go. I glared at him and walked out of the Dingo furiously. Dally was smoking a weed by the time I got out. Then he walked over to me.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, since I had a mad expression on my face.

"I have to take Vinnie and his little friends to a party, and I have to watch them…by myself." I said between my clenched teeth.

"I'll come with you" Dally answered simply.

"For real?" I asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah"

I gave him a perplexed look but then smiled. "All right, well we gotta go pick up Vinnie at the daycare center, c'mon." I said leading Dal to the van.

**Dally's POV**

I drove to the Peter Pan Daycare Center, where Vinnie was at. Nikki left the car for a few minutes to pick up her brother, but instead of coming out with one little kid, she came out with seven loud little kids. Three kids sat in the last row, three more kids sat in the row in front of that, and Vinnie sat on Nikki's lap in the front. We had to be careful that the cops don't see Vinnie sitting in the front, or we'll get a ticket, and I don't think Jensen would enjoy paying a violation ticket.

When we all got settled in the car I began to drive again, and the little rascals started to sing songs. At first they sang Old McDonald, Mary Had A Little Lamb, and The Muffin Man. I thought I was going to go insane on the drive there.

"Dally sing Bingo with us!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"No, I don't really want to" I said as nice as I possibly could so I didn't show the wrong impression towards Nikki.

"Please, Please, Please!" Vinnie begged.

"No" I said strictly.

"Please sing or I'll cry…" Vinnie pouted. His eyes even got watery. Nikolai looked my way. I could tell she was giving me a 'Please-do-what-he-says' look. I quickly glanced her way and I was right, she gave me the look.

"Fine" I muttered.

"Yay!" All the little kids yelled.

"There was a farmer who had a dog, and Bingo was his name oh…take it Dally!" Vinnie yelled.

"B…I-N…G-O" I grumbled in between a few sighs. I heard Nikki crack up when I started to sing-a-long with the little pain-in-the-asses. I glanced at her, and I couldn't help putting a smile on my face.

Fortunately, we finally arrived to the party place. I turned around to the back and spoke to the kids, "All right, me and Nikolai are in charge, so I don't want any of you guys to get into trouble, am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" A boy said saluting me. I rolled my eyes, "All right you little brats, let's get out of the car."

Once we entered the party place everyone had to get stamps on their hand. I refused to have a stupid mouse on my hand, but the employees said that's the only way I could get in. After everyone was inside Nikki went up to the cash register and was counting out her money.

"I'll pay" I said grabbing a bundle of money I kept in my back pocket.

"It's $75" the cashier said.

"No, I'm going to pay" Nikki said handing the money to the cashier.

"No, I will" I said pulling Nikki's arm away from the guy.

"Dally, no! I'm paying!" She said pushing my arm aside.

"No!" I said reaching my arm above her and handing it to the guy.

"No Dally!" She said going under my arm and standing in front of me.

"Umm…whose money do I take?" The cashier asked.

I couldn't let Nikolai pay, even though I'd be wasting all my money I got from Buck. Today I'm going to be as nice as I possibly could to her. So I kissed her on the cheek, which made her look up at me with an astonished look. Then I took my chance and handed the guy the money.

**Nikolai's POV**

"Fine, you win" I said smiling. Without Dally noticing I put my $75 in his jacket pocket, then walked back to check on the kids. After everyone except for Dally and I had a cup of tokens, the kids all scattered.

"C'mon Dally, come inside the ball place" Vinnie asked tugging on Dally's finger.

"No, that's okay" He said

"Please!" He said, his eyes getting watery again.

"Wasn't singing Bingo enough for you?" Dally sighed.

"I'll go in with you Vinnie" I said taking off my converses and placing them on the ground. Vinnie did the same and jumped in the pit of plastic balls. I jumped in right after him.

While playing with Vinnie inside the pit of balls, I saw a girl holding a little boys hand, who I assume is her little brother, and walking passed Dally. I looked at Dally who was looking at the girl. I got a plastic ball and threw it at his head. He turned around and grinned at me.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Are you having fun sight seeing?" I asked pointing to the girl who just passed by. He grinned and was about to jump in when Vinnie yelled, "Wait take off your shoes!"

Dally rolled his eyes and kicked off his boots . Then he jumped in and ran towards me. I was laughing so hard I could barely move. He carried me up and then dropped me.

"Hey! That hurt!" I said in between my laughs. Then I threw a ball at his head again. He did the same, then we began our own ball fight.

"Okay I wanna do something else." Vinnie said jumping out of the ball pit. Dally and I continued throwing the balls at each other until two little girls who were also inside started to stare at us.

"Let's get out of here Dal" I said jumping out. Dally soon followed me out. Dally and I began to talk about random things, and then I brought up the subject about Jess.

"I can't believe he's out with another girl…" I said trailing off.

"Who?"

"Jess, who else would I be talking about?"

Dally gazed at the ground and then looked up at me. "Jess is an ass" I smiled and nodded. Then, seconds later, Vinnie came running with a cup full of orange tickets.

"Dally, can you help me win more tickets?" Vinnie pleaded.

"Alright" Dally scanned the game room and then started to walk towards the basketball game. "I'm gonna need two tokens." Vinnie handed Dally the tokens and then the basketballs came rolling down. Dally grabbed the ball and tried to shoot to the basket but missed. He tried two more tries but he still missed.

"Do you know how to play basketball Dal?" I teased.

"Oh and you can play any better?" he said handing me a ball.

"Let's see shall we." I took the ball and aimed for the basket. I jumped and threw the ball and luckily I made it in. I turned to Dally and gave him a proud smirk.

"Ha..ha…ha" He said. Then he started to shoot better and by the time, the time limit was over there was only three tickets that came out of the machine.

"Gee thanks guys…" Vinnie said mockingly.

"Hey you guys" I heard a voice from behind us say.

"Jensen!" Vinnie yelled.

"Oh hey bro" I said giving my brother a hug.

"Hey umm Dally, isn't it?" Jensen said reaching his hand out to shake with Dallas.

"Yeah" Dally said cooperating and shaking my big brothers hand. They started to talk for a brief moment until an employee came up to me and said that they were ready to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Vinnie cheered and ran towards his table.

When the huge mouse came out to sing 'Happy Birthday' to my little brother, I looked over at Dallas who had a 'What-the hell-who –the-hell-is the idiot-in-the-mouse-suit' look. I started to crack up and he smiled when I looked at him again.

After everyone got a piece of the cake, excluding me and Dally who weren't hungry, the little kids went to play the games again. My cell phone rang; it was my friend from Louisiana. I needed some privacy so I walked into an empty photo booth.

**Dally's POV **

I noticed Nikki walk into a photo booth when her phone rang, and that's when an idea hit me. I could finally be alone with Nikki. I walked up to the phone booth and took out three dollars that I snatched from someone's wallet that was lying on a chair. _Who leaves a wallet on a chair? What a dumbass…_

I put in the three dollars in the booth and entered.

"Dally what are you doing in here? I'm on the phone." Nikki said, I grinned at her while the first picture was taken.

"I gotta go Stacey...okay bye" She hung up her phone. The second shot was taken. She looked at me and was about to say something when I started to kiss her passionately while the other pictures were being taken. It was the perfect set up, 'cause if she wanted to get out she couldn't 'cause I was in the way of the exit and I wouldn't let her leave, so she just continued to make out with me until the photo booth spoke up and said that our pictures will soon be developed.

We both got out and waited for the pictures to come out. She stayed silent the whole three minutes until the pictures came out.

"For the first two pictures I was on the phone." She chuckled. "You could've told me, It would've taken a better shot of us."

"I like the last three" I said, referring to the ones where we were making out. Her face turned a bright red. Two sets of prints came out so we each got to keep our own set of pictures.

**Nikolai POV **

When it turned 7 o'clock, Jensen had to responsibility to take all the little kids home, but some of the parents came to pick them up.

"I'm gonna walk home with Dal, alright?" I told Jensen hoping he wouldn't make a fit here.

He sighed loudly and put his hand on my shoulder. "I don't want you home pregnant" He said sternly.

"Jensen, I won't…" I said rolling my eyes.

Dally and I were about to leave when Vinnie came and grabbed onto Dally's index finger.

"I want to go with you!" Vinnie begged.

"No Vinnie, you have to go with Jensen" I said trying to pull Vinnie's little finger off of Dally's.

Jensen came and picked up Vinnie. Vinnie began to cry and make a huge commotion. "He can come with us" Dally suggested.

I smiled knowing that Dally really didn't want Vinnie to come but that would be the only way to shut the little kid up. I asked Jensen if Vinnie could come along and surprisingly he said yes.

On our way back to the house Dally decided to take my baby brother to the park. "Dally, it's like 8PM, my brother does have a curfew…" I said.

"Just for a minute" Dally suggested.

"Yeah just for a minute!" Vinnie said with his cheery voice. _Oh great, now Dally got my brother all worked up. Now there's no choice but to go to the park or I'll have to face Vinnie crying. _

"I wanna go on the sea-saw Dal!" Vinnie said. Dally helped Vinnie up on the sea-saw and let him go which brought my baby brother all the way to ground.

"Nice going Dal" I said when I saw Vinnie crash to the ground.

"Okay Dally, now go to the other sea-saw" Vinnie pointed to the empty seat in front of him.

"I'm too heavy, but maybe your sister could go on it…" Dally said giving me a devious smirk.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Fine" I said and then sat on the other side of the sea-saw. While Dally held Vinnie firmly he brought him up and down. Then Dally brought Vinnie down fast that I almost fell off while I went up.

"D-Dally…not so fast!" I said grabbing onto the handle very tightly. Dally and Vinnie both laughed.

After Vinnie got tired of the sea-saw he got off and ran towards the slide which made me crash to the ground. I rubbed my thighs since they hurt the most. Dally then helped me up and we stared at each other for like 5 seconds. Then he looked up quickly and then started to kiss me. I suspected that Jess was right behind us, so I went along with Dally and made out with him. Then like 3 minutes later Vinnie wailed to go home.

On the way back to the motel Dal and I didn't speak to each other. Vinnie, on the other hand was having a conversation with Dally, but Dally didn't look like he was paying attention. When we reached the motel I brought Vinnie inside and then went back out to say bye to Dal.

"Was Jess in the park?" I asked.

"No" Dally replied

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"'Cause I wanted too" He said. Then he kissed my cheek and walked off.

**Dally's POV**

I was walking back to Buck's place when I had an urge to smoke a weed. I reached into my pocket and found $75. I knew Nikki must've put the money in there when I wasn't looking.

I grinned to myself. "That stupid broad"

* * *

**_Please R&R_**


End file.
